Rini y Diana: El valor de una amistad
by Zinimaginazion Rini T
Summary: Rini y Diana tendran unadiscursion por que sin querer Diana Conto a los padres de Rini un secrteo muy importante para esta ultima


Rini y Diana: El valor de una amistad

Era verano, Rini estaba en su casa en el jardín con su gatita Diana platicando de las cosas que Rini iba a hacer cuando entrara a la secundaria

-Oye Rini-dijo Diana con su vocecita- ¿Crees que harás muchos nuevos amigos en la secundaria?

-No se Diana

Diana puso la cabeza en las piernas de Rini y cerró los ojos

-¡Pequeña dama ven a cenar!-Le llamo su madre

-Vamos Diana porque si no mi mamá se molestara con nosotras

Diana fue corriendo atrás de Rini

Rini se sentó junto a sus padres y Lita les llevo la cena, Rini vio su plato, era algo que no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo

-¿¡Zanahorias!?-dijo Rini muy molesta- Mamá sabes que no me gustan…

-Lo siento Pequeña Dama-Dijo Lita apenada-No recordaba que no te gustaban…

-Ah olvídenlo –Dijo levantándose

-¿A dónde vas niña? No has acabado de comer

-¡Si digo que no me gusta, es porque no me gusta!-Le grito Rini a su madre

-¡Rini ven y siéntate en ese momento!

-¡Oblígame!-Respondió con tono burlón

Su padre se levanto dispuesto a darle una bofetada

-No Endyimion-dijo la reina- Déjala, ha estado insoportable estos últimos días…

-Así son los adolecentes- dijo Mina cortando el filete de su plato – Rebeldes y respondones, debe estar enojada porque su novio se fue a su mundo de origen

-¿Cual novio?

-El chico este de cabello azul y ojos cafés que siempre tiene cara de enojado

-Ah, Elliot, no se la única que sabe es…-La reina miro a Diana quien se lamia la pata- Oye Diana…

-¿Qué sucede majestad?

-¿Sabes que le pasa a Rini?

-No puedo decírselo… Le prometí a Rini que no le diría a nadie…

-Pero… Nosotros necesitamos saber que le pasa para poder ayudarla

-Pero… ¿Y si se enoja conmigo?

-No importa dinos que le pasa

-Es que… El otro día le llego una carta de un amigo suyo que le decía que Elliot ha estado muy enfermo y pues Rini está muy angustiada, pues se teme que la enfermedad pueda ser letal…

-Pero… ¿Por qué se angustia tanto? Si solo son amigos…

-Es que… -Diana sintió un nudo en la garganta- A Rini le gusta el…

La reina puso cara de "¡Bingo! ¡Descubrí que le pasa!" y pregunto:

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

- Que como a ella le gusta teme que le pase algo malo

La reina sonrió para sus adentros y le dijo a su esposo.

-¿Lo ves Endymion? Rini solo esta afligida porque teme que a su amado le pase algo

-Y su amigo, el este chico que me cae tan bien, le dijo que Elliot se puso muy mal el otro día, además esta tan de mal humor porque está muy estresada por la escuela y como ya casi se terminan las vacaciones...

-Bueno Diana muchas gracias… Hablaremos con Rini

Diana se retiro y fue al cuarto de Rini

Rini estaba hablando por teléfono con Elliot

-¿Ya estas mejor…?

-No… Cada día voy empeorando más…

-¿Y qué paso con tu mamá? ¿Te llevo al hospital?

-Si… Pero… Aun no le dan las medicinas

-Ay Elliot, espero que te sientas mejor…

-Ah, Por cierto… ¿Ya va a ser tu cumpleaños el sábado verdad?

-Si…

-Felicidades… Por si el sábado ya no puedo felicitarte…

-¡Ay Elliot no digas eso!

-Por si las dudas princesa…

-bueno te dejo para que descanses…

-Ok Luego nos llamamos

Rini colgó y se acostó en su cama a llorar

-¿Qué te sucede?-Pregunto Diana

-Elliot me hizo sentir mal…

-¡Pero qué grosero! ¿¡Qué fue lo que te dijo!?

-Me dijo que me felicitaba desde ahorita por si ya no podía el sábado…

-Ay qué mal de su parte… no debió decirte eso…

-Es que… El aun no sabe que me gusta…

-Hablando de eso… Sucedió algo muy gracioso al respecto…

-¿Qué?

-Que... Por accidente… Les dije a tus padres que te gusta Elliot…

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Pero cómo pudiste!? ¡Me prometiste que no le dirías a nadie!

-¡Lo siento! Pero tuve que… Tus padres me preguntaron que porque estabas así… Y no tuve opción, sabes que no puedo guardarles secretos a ellos

-Pero… Ahora mi mamá me dará sermones sobre novios y esas cosas

-¡Te juro que no fue mi intención! Fue solo porque quería ayudarte…

-¡No! Ahora solo lo empeoraste… ¡Todos se van a burlar de mi! ¡Papá ya no me va a querer!

-¡Ay no exageres! Tu padre te ama, No solo porque te guste un chico dejara de hacerlo

-¡Ya Diana! Déjame en paz y vete de aquí ¡Ya no quiero que me hables ni quiero ser tu amiga!

-Pero… Rini…

-Déjame… quiero que me dejes en paz y que no me hables

Diana puso cara de tristeza y se dio la vuelta

Se encontró a su madre, Luna

-¿Qué te pasa Diana?-pregunto con tono tierno

-Me pelee con Rini…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque les dije a sus padres que le gusta un chico y ella se enojo mucho y me dijo que ya no quiere que seamos amigas…

-¿Por qué les dijiste?

-Porque me preguntaron que le pasaba porque está de malas

-Ay Diana…

Diana bajo la mirada y se acostó en la cama de gatos que había en la pequeña habitación

****Al día siguiente****

Todos se reunieron para desayunar Rini se quedo mirando a Diana muy molesta mientras cuchareaba el cereal

-No juegues con la comida-Dijo su madre

Rini lanzo un suspiro

Un silencio invadió el comedor todos tenían la mirada fija en Rini

Rini volvió a suspirar, rompiendo así el silencio que tanto la aturdía

-Mmmm… Alguien esta de malas-dijo la reina

-Por culpa de Diana-Se excuso Rini

Diana bajo la mirada

-Diana no tiene la culpa de tus estados emocionales, ni de que ocultes las cosas

-Pero no tenía porque decirles…

-Bueno ya comamos que hoy vamos a estar ocupados

Rini hizo un gesto con los ojos y siguió comiendo su cereal

***En la tarde…***

Rini fue con sus padres a comprar el uniforme de la secundaria

Rini solo decía:

-Solo es un uniforme no es la gran cosa

En la tarde volvieron al palacio, Rini fue corriendo a su cuarto y tomo el teléfono, llamo a la madre de Elliot para preguntarle como seguía el

-Hola Rini, Elliot está mejorando, ya empieza a recuperarse, pero aun lo debo llevar al hospital para que le den más medicamentos ¿Quieres hablar con él?

-Si

-Espera…

La madre de Elliot lo puso en el teléfono

-Hola

-Hola me dijo tu mamá que ya estas mejor…

-Si… Pero no muy bien

-Si, lo sé…

-Creo que me equivoque… y si voy a estar bien para el sábado… Pero bueno… Uno nunca sabe…

-Si

-Espero poder estar contigo el día de tu cumpleaños

-Elliot quiero decirte…

-Por favor… En otro momento… Mi madre va a inyectarme… Te llamo luego, adiós

-S…si-El rostro de Rini se denoto aliviado-adiós

Rini colgó y se sintió un poco más tranquila de saber que Elliot Ya estaba mejor, pero aun seguía muy molesta con Diana, pues sentía mucha vergüenza de que sus padres supieran que le gustaba Elliot

****Sábado 30 de Junio****

Rini se despertó, se metió a bañar y se vistió, bajo corriendo a desayunar

-¡Felicidades! , Feliz cumpleaños número 13

-Gracias…

Diana quería felicitar a Rini pero recordó que no quería que le hablara, asi que solo se dio la vuelta y se echo a correr

-Mamá, papá ¿Qué haremos al rato?

-Nada ¿Por?

Rini bajo la mirada y dijo:

-No… Por nada…

El teléfono sonó, Hotaru contesto el teléfono y dijo:

-Rini, te llaman por teléfono

Rini Tomo el teléfono en sus manos y dijo:

-Hola

-Hola Rini, amiga feliz cumpleaños

-¿Quién te dijo? Yo no recuerdo haberte dicho…

-Ahhh, Los mejores amigos lo saben todo…

-Yo no sé qué día es el tuyo

-Fácil, el 10 de enero

-ok

-Bueno Rini te dejo, espero pronto me envíes galletas

Rini sonrió radiante y dijo:

-Sí, bueno adiós

-Adiós…

Rini colgó y subió a su habitación

***7:00 P.M***

Rini salió con sus amigas para mejorar su peinado y comprar un lindo vestido, mientras tanto, el teléfono sonó y Diana oprimió un botón y contesto

-¿Hola?

-Hola… ¿Con quién hablo?

-Con Diana

-Ah, sí, Diana, soy Elliot, llamo para preguntarte qué es lo que más le gusta a Rini

-¿Por qué?

-Para llevarle a un regalo…

-¿Vas a venir?

-Si

-Pues, a Rini le gustan mucho los conejos y el color rosado, también el morado, también le gustan los dulces, las galletas y los abrazos

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

-¿Cuál?

-Ah… Em.… Que vengas para que me ayudes a hacer su regalo

-Sí, claro

Diana salió del cuarto en el que dormía con sus padres y del palacio, como decía ya ser grande, trato de copiar un truco de su madre, el de tele transportarse, tal parece que en efecto ya sabía hacer lo mismo que su madre Luna

Llego al templo de Ilusión donde Elliot vivía, el la recibió y en la sala y se pusieron a hacer el regalo que creyeron le encantaría a Rini…

***8:00 P.M***

Rini llego a su casa, le habían hecho una fiesta sorpresa, Rini se sintió muy feliz y abrazo a todos, pero se sorprendió mucho al oír que alguien la llamo:

-Mi pequeña dama

-Rini

-¿Diana? ¿Elliot?

-Si Rini, estuvimos en casa de Elliot y te trajimos una sorpresa

Elliot extendió una gran caja envuelta en papel holograma Rosa y morado, con un moño que traía un caramelo de foami color rosa pastel con un brillante de fantasía morado

-Feliz cumpleaños Rini-Dijeron ambos

Rini lo abrió saco un lindo conejito de peluche color rosa y blanco que tenía un lindo vestido morado, que Elliot había hecho con ayuda de su madre, además eso no era todo, tenía una bolsa de galletas de chocolate que Elliot horneo (esta vez lo hizo el solo)

-Diana me ayudo a decorar la caja y a adornar el vestido del conejo

Rini se quedo sin palabras abrazo a Elliot y le dijo a Diana:

-Muchas gracias… Discúlpame por haberte gritado… Fue una tontería… ¡Te quiero Diana! ¡Los quiero a los dos!

Rini los abrazo a ambos y siguieron disfrutando de la fiesta, aunque por la emoción a Rini se le olvido contarle a Elliot lo que sentía por él, no importo, pues aun así lo seguía queriendo con todo el corazón, además comprendió que una amiga como Diana no encontraría mas, pues como muchos dicen, "Una amistad vale más que un millón de dólares" Y si, Diana valía mucho por ser una amiga tan comprensiva y paciente, que siempre estaba ahí para escucharla y apoyarla en lo que le pidiera y necesitara.

Fin

_Una amistad es muy valiosa, nunca debemos cambiarla por cualquier motivo absurdo, hay que saber respetar y entender a nuestros amigos, porque ellos siempre están a nuestro lado y nunca nos abandonaran._

_**Zinimaginazion Rini T. **_


End file.
